Parody: How Hercules Should Have Ended
by RedDragonforce 1
Summary: Hercules has actually dealt with Hades for so long, he tries to trick his uncle in the most critical plan ever... and succeeds.


Okay, time for something super short before getting to other fics. This is a fanfic parody on "How It Should Have Ended," so don't expect to take all day to read this short little ditty.

Disclaimer: RDF1 doesn't own "HISHE" or "Disney's Hercules". Please don't sue!

(Story Begin)

"Well, gotta blaze," proclaimed Hades, "there's a whole COSMOS up there with, hey, MY name on it!"

Pain and Panic chuckled at Hades's joke.

"So much for the Preliminaries," continued Hades, gloating, "and now ON TO THE MAIN EVENT!"

After a moment, Megara dared to approach Hercules.

"Hercules, I... I didn't want..."

"Meg, just don't," said Hercules, standing up. "Now, there are two things I want you to know."

"What are they?" asked Meg, dreading the answers.

(smack)

Hercules smacked Meg on the cheek, definitely leaving a stinging mark, but nothing life threatening since Hercules lost his strength.

"That was for betraying me to Hades," said Hercules, right before he started glowing again briefly, as his strength came back, "And this..."

Hercules brought Meg close for a kiss, surprising her for a moment before he pulled back.

"That was for playing your part perfectly."

"I... I don't understand," replied a confused Meg.

"Hey Kid," came a voice from the hallway, "everything work out okay?"

"Phil?" asked a bewildered Meg.

"Better than we could have hoped, Phil," smiled Hercules.

"Oh, thank the gods," sighed Phil in relief, "And I found Pegasus tied up in the stable, so we were right about that too."

Pegasus trotted out and stood near Herc, who petted his best friend since childhood.

"CAN SOMEONE _PLEASE_ EXPLAIN WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!?" cried out Meg.

"Meg, this isn't the first time we've met Hades," informed Herc, "He's actually my Uncle. I've had loads of trouble from him all throughout my training with Phil as I worked towards becoming a true hero. So, after all this time, we decided to play him at his own game. He loves making deals. He made this apparent with Achilles, Medusa, and several others. I knew you worked for Hades the moment you asked about my "weakness". I actually had terrible balance in my younger years and it still shows up every now and again. I told Phil weeks ago, before my training was complete, that if I ever argued with him when it comes to Hades, he'd play along until we won. And it worked out.

"So the slap...?"

" **HERCULES!** " came a thunderous voice.

"Well, there's my cue. I'll be back," said Herc, "Phil can explain it."

With that Hercules got on Pegasus's back and they headed off to face the danger.

"It's like this Meg," explained Phil, "Hades was wanting Herc out of the way, so because Hercules faked desperation so well, he was able to give what Hades wanted with the easiest loophole in history."

"But, all he asked was for..." trailed off Meg before she gasped in realization.

"Your safety. Hades said it himself: 'Meg is safe, otherwise you get your strength right back, yadda-yadda, fine print, boilerplate, baboom.' He basically said agreed to Herc's 'any harm', so when he slapped you, you were harmed and therefore 'not safe,' allowing Herc to get his strength back. It had to leave an impression otherwise it wouldn't work. Hades made his worst deal ever because he was in a hurry, and it backfired it the worst way for him."

(BOOM)

"And that's Herc sending a colossal sized opponent over the nearby cliff with one punch."

"So..."

"Herc's heading up to Olympus to save his dad and the other Gods from whatever Hades is trying to make happen, which is usually ruling as the head God over everything or something."

"This seems... anti-climatic," supplied Meg.

"Yeah... but after years of falling for Hades's tricks," conceded Phil, "it's about time we got one-up on him."

* * *

As Pegasus flew Hercules over the city, he saw the largest Cyclops he's ever seen by leagues.

"Guess Hades wanted to 'ensure' I die. Must be another 'rule the cosmos' plan again," sighed Hercules, rolling his eyes, "we're supposed to be family, but I guess jealousy outweighed family after all these years."

Hercules then focused and jumped off of Pegasus, punching the Cyclops directly in the Eye, and sending him flying perfectly down a nearby cliff, creating a (BOOM) upon landing. Hercules could hear the cheers as Pegasus caught him. He flew by and waved before flying into the sky towards Olympus. This day wasn't over yet and Hades still needed a punch to the face for DARING to harm his Meg.

* * *

Hades was enjoying this. The Titans were overwhelming the Gods, and Zeus was being contained in frozen lava from the Ice and Lava Titans's combined elements.

"HADES! WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE, I'LL TEACH YOU A _PROPER_ LESSON IN SIBLING BEHAVIOR!" declared Zeus.

"GET IN LINE, FATHER!" came a VERY familiar voice to both of them, and the rest of the Gods.

"NO! THAT CAN'T BE! HOW!? WHEN!?" exclaimed Hades in fear and confusion. Even IF Meg would have been 'noble' enough to take a hit for Hercules, he couldn't have gotten here THAT quick!

Hercules quickly helped the other Gods out of their confinements and then jumped off Pegasus again and delivered a kick into the mountain that was imprisoning Zeus so hard, it shattered into tiny pieces. Zeus kept his feet when he landed.

"Hercules, I cannot thank you enough," said a proud father.

"Keep the titans occupied for a second?" asked a smirking son.

"Consider it done, my boy!" replied Zeus as Hephaestus tossed over more lightning bolts.

Hercules jumped over to Hades as he was getting back to his chariot and turned around just in time to see Hercules landing before him and deliver a punch so fierce it collapsed Hades's face onto itself.

"Okay," came Hades's muffled reply before his face returned to normal, "I guess I had that coming."

"That was for Meg," said Hercules, looking serious.

"So... let's call this even," replied Hades, "can I go now?"

"Shoryuken," replied Hercules, uppercutting Hades so hard, he flew through the air and back into the Underworld, ultimately landing in the River Styx and plunging so deep he couldn't get out before being taken to the furthest depths the Styx went to.

Hercules then turned to the fleeting Titans. He jumped down and grabbed the Hurricane Titan by his base and grappled him around, sucking up the Mountain, Lava, and Ice Titans. He swung the four of them a few more times before throwing them into outer space so far, their explosion could be seen several parsecs away.

"Congratulations, my son," said Zeus, as he and Hera came to hug their son, "You have saved us all singlehandedly. Now that is some impressive heroics."

"Thanks father," replied Hercules, "I only won today after many trials and errors throughout High School. I finally caught on to Hades's plans before he could succeed."

"Indeed. Now, Hercules, I believe there is someone waiting for you back on Earth," said Hera, "I do believe she is a keeper."

"MOM!" blushed Hercules, getting laughs out of the other Gods there.

"We would love to have you stay here with us, but..." trailed off Zeus.

"I'm still not a true hero. But I know I would go to the ends of the Earth for Megara. She is the one."

With that declaration, Hercules began to glow brightly, like the other Gods.

"And the strength of one's heart is what makes a 'True' Hero," informed Zeus. "The Gates will be freely opened to you from now on, and when you return, you will be ready."

"Thanks Father, Mother," said Hercules, hugging his parents one more time, before getting on Pegasus again and flying back to Earth, where Meg was waiting.

(Story End)

Okay, for those who are questioning what should be obvious (minus those that don't even know about HISHE), jokes and anti-climatic battles, not to mention impossible feats for the purpose of parody sakes. You should be able to spot all the references too.

This idea in concept I've had for years, but never really put fingers to keyboard on this until now. Hope you all enjoy this! I'll be working on other fics soon enough! Enjoy this parody one-shot humorous fic!


End file.
